Sasuke Tahu
by Salmonoire
Summary: Tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini, hanya memandangi wajah ayu dari seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum ceria di antara hamparan bunga sakura. Oneshoot/Sasusaku


Tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini, hanya memandangi wajah ayu dari seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum ceria di antara hamparan bunga sakura.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Tahu!**

 **Naruto and the character** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Salmonoire**

 **AU, OOC (maybe), ONESHOOT, DRABBLE and any other weird things that make this fic look so—eww.  
whatever, I tried.**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu,  
Bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Sakura pada perjamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno adalah awal dari segalanya

Sasuke tahu,  
Gadis bermahkota merah muda dengan iris seindah _emerald_ itu terpesona kepadanya

Sasuke tahu,  
Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama kepadanya

Karena itu Sakura menerima dengan senang hati saat ibunya—sang Nyonya Uchiha meminta kepadanya untuk menjadi jodoh Sasuke suatu hari nanti.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka dipaksa untuk saling mengenal dan melakukan pendekatan.

.

.

Sasuke tahu,  
Ibunya melakukan semua itu agar dirinya berhenti menjadi berandal yang hobi bolos dan juga tawuran.

Karena itu ibunya mendekatkannya dengan Haruno Sakura, yang _notabene_ -nya merupakan gadis baik dan berprestasi, ah… dan juga cantik.

Sasuke tahu,  
Semua kekesalannya bukan berasal dari Sakura, tapi bermula dari dirinya sendiri yang menolak perubahan baik yang ditawarkan gadis itu.

Sasuke tahu,  
Semua senyuman yang ditorehkan Sakura diwajah ayu-nya ketika Sasuke bersikap dingin kepadanya adalah senyuman yang tulus.

Sasuke tahu,  
Sakura tidak bisa memasak, tapi ia mencoba membuat sebuah bekal untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu bekerja keras dari sayatan pisau yang tertutup plester di jari-jarinya.

Sasuke tahu,  
Sakura menangis ketika Sasuke dengan kejamnya memberikan bekal yang sudah Sakura buat dengan susah payah itu kepada Naruto—sahabatnya, meskipun didepan Sasuke ia tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja

Sasuke tahu,  
Dia melakukan semua itu karena merasa kesal dengan Sakura yang seenaknya menerima perjodohan itu, dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa hidup sebebas yang dulu.

Dan Sasuke jelas menyalahkan Sakura Karena hal itu.

.

.

Sasuke tahu,  
Sakura benar-benar mencintainya, Karena itu dia selalu cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sasuke. Meskipun ia tak menunjukan secara langsung dihadapannya.

Dan Karena Sasuke tahu, ia sengaja mencium Karin tepat dihadapan Sakura, dan tepat sehari setelah gadis itu bilang bahwa ia akan tetap mencintai Sasuke, dan berusaha membuat Sasuke mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sasuke tahu,  
Gadis itu benar-benar hancur ketika Sasuke melakukannya.

Karena itu ia memilih pergi dan lari.

Setelah itu Sasuke tidak tahu,  
Karena ia tak pernah melihat Sakura kembali semenjak hari itu.

.

Tapi yang Sasuke tahu, ia menyesal sudah melakukan semuanya. Ia kehilangan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya. Sosok yang akan mengobati luka dan baret berdarahnya dengan sempurna setelah ia baku hantam dengan siswa lainya. Sosok yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dihadapannya, senyum yang mampu mencairkan kebekuan dihatinya.

.

.

Sasuke tahu,  
tidak ada kabar yang mampu menggembirakan hatinya selain saat ibunya berkata satu minggu lagi adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Sakura.

Itu berarti Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu kembali.

Dan itu Karena Sasuke sudah tahu

ia jatuh cinta. Kepada seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, terlalu lambat bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui semua hal itu.

Dan yang Sasuke tahu, kini semuanya menjadi percuma.

.

.

.

Netra _onyx_ yang biasaya menatap sesuatu dengan dingin dan tajam itu kini menatap kosong seorang gadis berhelai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum dengan ceria. Tangannya mengepal erat, lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

" **Aku mencintaimu"**

Sasuke tahu,  
Seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu ketika Sakura berkata bahwa _ia akan tetap mencintai Sasuke, dan berusaha membuat Sasuke mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri._

Seharusnya Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu tepat dan langsung dihadapan sang gadis.

Bukannya dihadapan seorang gadis berhelai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum dengan ceria yang terkurung dalam sebuah pigura dengan efek sepia, yang kini terdampar di hamparan bunga-bunga.

Ia merogoh sakunya, memandang kotak beludru berwarna biru itu sejenak lalu membukanya. Dua cincin perak dengan _design_ yang sama, hanya saja salah satunya memiliki sebuah berlian kecil dan sebuah korundum merah diatasnya.

Ia mengambil cincin perak yang polos tanpa berlian dan korundum, lalu memasangkannya pada jari manisnya.

Sasuke tahu,  
seharusnya Sakura yang melakukan hal itu besok pagi, bukan dirinya sendiri.

" **Aku mencintaimu, kemarikan jemarimu dan biarkan aku memasangkan cincin pertunangan kita"**

Sasuke tahu,  
Sakura tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena kini Sakura telah berada di dalam tanah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang belum sempat menyatakan cintanya.

Ini semua salah Sasuke, dan Sasuke tahu itu.  
Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan semua hal yang kejam kepada Sakura. Seharusnya ia menyadari cintanya lebih awal sehingga ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Sakura terluka. Karena jika saja Sakura tidak lelah setelah menangisi dirinya, tangga sialan itu tidak akan mencelakai Sakura.

Tidak, ini bukan salah tangga.  
Sasuke tahu ini adalah salahnya.  
Tuhan tidak ingin Sakura terus-menerus terluka Karena kebodohannya, Karena itu Tuhan yang menyayangi Sakura mengambilnya dari Sasuke tepat tiga hari sebelum hari pertunangan mereka dilakukan.

" **Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah…"**

Sasuke tahu, itu mustahil. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti meminta Sakura-nya kembali ke dirinya. Ia baru akan menyerah ketika kelak Tuhan yang menyuruhnya berhenti, dan dengan berbelas kasih mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Sakura-nya diatas sana.

Sasuke mengambil cincin perak yang seharusnya berada di jari manis Sakura, lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari kelingking di tangan kirinya, bersebelahan dengan cincin miliknya.

Dan setetes air mata jatuh kembali, setelah satu jam yang lalu berhenti. Disusul tetesan yang lain. Yang ikut membasahi foto sepia Haruno Sakura, ah… dan juga membasahi sebuah kertas lusuh yang ada disebelahnya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lalu melipatnya rapi dan memasukannya ke kotak beludru tadi. Ia beralih pada foto sepia Sakura, mengambil pigura itu lalu mencium _figure_ gadis itu cukup lama hingga ia meletakannya kembali di antara hamparan bunga-bunga.

" _ **Aku juga mencintaimu, percayalah…"**_

.

.

.

 _Dalam kelam kurindu malam_

 _Yang tergambar hanyalah bayang_

 _Saat cinta tak teracuh aku rapuh_

 _Hati hancur dan terluka, mencari hakiki kata cinta_

 _Sesungguhnya… Cinta pertama, mematahkan hatiku jadi dua_

 _Tapi percayalah, ku tak pernah ingkar dari kalbu_

 _Percayalah, Aku mencintaimu._

 _Juli, Untuk sang cinta pertama_

 _Dari bunga gugur yang selalu mencinta_

 _Uchiha Sasuke, dari Haruno Sakura_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **AN/**

 **sup'!**

 **Apalah banget deh ini/ :')**

 **So this is my first published fanfiction di akun yang ini. Saya dulu punya akun fanfiction sayangnya lupa passwordnya karena gapernah log in. sekalinya log out lupa deh :') but it's okay!**

 **Review Kritik dan Saran saya butuhkan untuk membuat fanfiction yang lebih baik kedepannya.**

 **Thankyou soooo much much much buat yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic dari seorang amatiran ini.**

 **Oh dan maafkan segala typo dan EYD yang belum sempurna. Saya sedang belajar memperbaiki itu semua :')**

 **Thankyou—**

 **-sal**


End file.
